Tiling puzzles typically involve the assembly of small flat shapes into a specified larger shape, with no overlapping of the small shapes and usually without gaps between the small shapes. A jigsaw puzzle is one type of tiling puzzle, which typically includes small irregularly cut pieces that fit together to form a picture. The small pieces may interlock with each other. Each small piece usually has a small portion of a picture that, when joined with the picture portions of the remaining small pieces, forms a complete picture.
The most basic tiling puzzles are two-dimensional and are assembled and displayed on a play surface such as a table top. More complicated three-dimensional jigsaw puzzles are known, but typically require complex non-planar interlocking pieces, as well as special means for supporting and displaying an assembled puzzle. There remains a need, therefore, for puzzles that are conveniently assembled and displayed, yet include three-dimensional features that are visually interesting and appealing to users.